In other circumstances
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Watson va quitter 221B Baker Street pour épouser Mary. Holmes voudrait le retenir mais il y a tant de silence entre eux qu'il n'y parvient pas... Assez difficile à résumer, venez lire par vous-même SHJW


Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis une parfaite novice dans ce fandom, j'espère malgré tout que cette fic ne sera pas trop OOC (d'après la présidente de mon comité de relecture (hum, hum) **ChibiKitsu**, elle est tout à fait IC, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop xD).

Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les multiples raisons pour lesquelles j'ai écrit cet OS (la raison principale étant: _my God_, que j'aime ROBERT DOWNEY JUNIOR!), et je vous laisse lire directement!

Attention, présence d'un lemon, mais il n'est pas spécialement choquant. Mes lectrices habituelles peuvent vous le dire, je n'écris _jamais_de PWP, et mes lemons sont plus comme l'étape finale de l'évolution des sentiments des personnages (je précise bien pour ne pas perdre les plus "fleur bleue" d'entre vous^^).

L'action se déroule avant le premier film^^

Voili voilou, bonne lecture!

**In other circumstances**

_Londres, fin du XIXème siècle_

C'était une de ces rares matinées de printemps où il ne pleut pas. Le soleil brillait comme pour compenser après tous ces mois de brouillard. Londres était lumineuse, Londres était belle, Londres était une ville _heureuse_. Rien de mal ne pouvait survenir un tel jour, ce serait contraire à l'ordre même du monde. Ce serait presque un crime contre le ciel.

Et pourtant un cri de colère provenant d'une maison quelconque transperça le silence ensoleillé.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Absolument pas. Je suis heureux de voir que cette annonce vous ravit.

L'homme qui avait prononcé ces dernières paroles d'un ton indifférent s'éloigna de celui qui avait crié, comme pour quitter la pièce.

-Watson, vous vous moquez de moi ? répéta ce dernier en le rattrapant d'un pas vif avant qu'il ne rejoigne la porte.

-Non, Holmes, répondit le médecin en plantant son regard droit dans celui du détective.

Comme d'habitude il ne rencontra que deux prunelles noires aux pupilles anormalement dilatées. Inexpressives.

-_Moi_, je ne me moque jamais, dit-il finalement en posant la main sur la poignée de cuivre de la porte.

-Oh. Des reproches, maintenant ? Vous avez un sens de l'à-propos très développé, toujours très délicat, ironisa le brun d'un air sombre.

-Vous avez besoin de délicatesse ? Etes-vous une jeune fille ou un homme ? répondit Watson en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux de Holmes s'étrécirent à l'allusion concernant sa personne. Lui, être comparé à une représentante du beau sexe ? Insulte suprême.

-Je vois que mon manque d'enthousiasme vous a peiné, Watson, continua-t-il sans relever. Auriez-vous préféré que je saute de joie à l'idée que vous mettiez fin à notre collaboration pour… un… _mariage _?

-J'aurais apprécié. Mais comme toujours, exiger de vous un peu d'humanité est une cause perdue. Au moins je n'éprouve que peu de regret à partir.

Un tic nerveux agita brièvement la paupière de l'œil gauche de Holmes. Pour tenter de masquer cette trahison physique de son état intérieur, il leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme si quelque chose du plus haut intérêt y était suspendu. Voyant que Holmes l'ignorait littéralement, Watson soupira et sortit définitivement de la pièce.

-Je vais voir Mary. Prévenez-moi quand vous serez enfin assez empathique pour être heureux pour moi.

-Heureux pour vous ? Vous allez sacrifier votre liberté pour une _femme_, je ne vois pas en quoi il y a lieu d'être heureux !

Mais déjà il ne restait que le silence pour lui répondre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant échapper un soupir rauque. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas un criminel à traquer pour se changer les idées… Il attrapa son violon et son archet, et joua lentement, debout face à la cheminée. Il avait entendu dire que la musique permettait de se « vider la tête ». Mais sa tête à lui, elle ne se vidait jamais. Elle était toujours pleine, pleine du bruit de la vie, de la lumière du printemps, des notes de musique, pleine d'Irene, pleine de mystères à résoudre, de sons, d'odeurs, de couleurs, de détails, ses yeux trop ouverts buvaient tout ce que le monde avait à montrer et rien ne sortait jamais de son cerveau.

De son cerveau plein de _lui_.

Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de se débarrasser de ces images dérangeantes. Mais en même temps il essayait de les appeler à lui, les aviver. Sa solution à sept pourcents n'était pas étrangère à cette quête schizophrénique : il en prenait tant pour l'oublier que pour le rêver.

Et à vrai dire, cela ne servait à rien. Quels que fussent les miracles de la cocaïne, la réalité restait la même. Pire ! Elle s'accomplissait sans lui, sans son avis. Watson allait quitter le 221B Baker Street et aucune drogue ne pouvait rien contre cela.

-Ce n'est pas _logique_, murmura Holmes en se couchant sur le tapis persan devant la cheminée du salon.

Cette Mary était inconnue au bataillon : Watson ne l'avait jamais mentionnée une seule fois. Si Holmes était honnête, il aurait reconnu que, _oui_, Watson l'avait mentionnée, une fois. Un matin quelconque, une semaine plus tôt… La veille, le détective avait trompé son ennui lors d'un match de boxe et il était encore assez vaseux au petit-déjeuner, quand le médecin avait évoqué cette jeune femme. Ceci expliquait pourquoi Holmes l'avait oubliée.

Soit. Le problème restait le même : lorsqu'on est John Watson, épouse-t-on une femme rencontrée d'une semaine ? La réponse était clairement « non » – en partie parce que selon Holmes, lorsqu'on est John Watson, on ne se marie _pas_. Les femmes ne le méritaient pas. C'était ce qu'il se disait chaque fois qu'il voyait le docteur séduire ostensiblement les jeunes femmes qu'ils rencontraient au hasard de dîners mondains. Excepté cet évident manque de bon goût – comment pouvait-il trouver un quelconque attrait à ces créatures aux corsages débordant d'excès de masse adipeuse ? – un détail continuait de chiffonner Holmes.

D'où sortait ce soudain désir d'une vie stable et rangée ?

Il ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par trouver la réponse. Mais l'idée ne l'enchantait bizarrement pas. Peur d'être déçu par la réalité, peut-être ? Il ferma les yeux en espérant innocemment qu'au moment où il les rouvrirait, il s'apercevrait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Que jamais Watson ne lui avait dit « je compte quitter l'appartement d'ici quelques semaines. Je vais demander la main de Mary Morstan ». Que jamais il n'avait insufflé en lui, par ces quelques mots, la brise glaciale qui pour un instant avait fait vaciller ses certitudes. Il considérait pour acquise la présence de Watson à ses côtés, comme il considérait pour acquis son dévouement, son amitié, son admiration et cette forme de fidélité qui existe entre coéquipiers. Ces acquis effondrés, que lui restait-il ? Il ne retrouverait jamais un deuxième Watson.

OoOoO

Watson retrouva le 221B Baker Street avec un soupir de regret. Le soir descendait sur Londres et il avait reconduit Mary chez elle. Le médecin poussa la porte en essayant d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver leur appartement. Son appartement.

-L'appartement, soupira-t-il finalement.

Il ne serait plus « leur » appartement puisqu'il n'y avait pas de « nous » – il n'y en avait jamais eu – et ne serait plus « sien » puisqu'il partait bientôt. Il songea que c'était étrange comme la grammaire pouvait résumer la mélancolie d'un départ. Une théorie de ce genre aurait peut-être intéressé Holmes, dans d'autres circonstances.

Il monta lentement l'escalier, savourant sans le savoir ces quelques secondes de sérénité – il rentrait chez lui. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun signe de vie.

-Il doit être sorti, murmura pensivement le docteur.

C'est pourquoi il ne l'appela pas ni n'annonça son retour, et ouvrit la porte du salon en croyant s'y trouver seul pour lire et se reposer.

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'il vit Holmes couché sur le tapis, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses mains reposaient sur son ventre, flasques et sans vie.

-Seigneur, marmonna Watson en s'approchant du corps étendu.

Il repéra la seringue vide sur la table d'appoint et le flacon de cocaïne. Il prit doucement son poignet et chercha son pouls. Un léger sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva un battement lent et régulier. Rassuré sur l'état de son ami, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, attendant son réveil. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il prit le journal et le lut distraitement, l'esprit toujours tourné vers l'homme couché au sol. Malgré l'habitude, malgré les années, il restait toujours aussi ridiculement inquiet à son sujet. Son attitude totalement indifférente quant à sa propre santé lui faisait peur. Il avait peur, tout simplement, peur de le retrouver mort d'un excès de drogue, peur de ramasser son cadavre déformé par les coups et les blessures, peur de le voir perdre la raison, être rongé de l'intérieur par n'importe lequel de ses démons. Il n'aimait pas avoir peur. Il mentirait en affirmant qu'il n'aimait pas suivre Holmes dans ses aventures, que l'adrénaline lui déplaisait… mais il aimait cela épisodiquement, il tenait aussi à ces semaines de calme entre deux enquêtes. Et il aurait aimé que cette sérénité soit complète, qu'il n'ait peur de rien pour au moins quelques jours. Il n'était pas comme Holmes, il n'avait pas cet étrange besoin de toujours rester sur le qui-vive. Ou plutôt sur le fil, puisqu'en réalité les états d'hébétude qu'il s'infligeait ne correspondaient pas exactement à la définition de « rester sur le qui-vive ». Oui, il semblait chercher en permanence cet état d'équilibre instable, entre vie et mort, et Watson ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Une forme de masochisme, sans doute. Comme sa relation avec Irene Adler. Watson secoua la tête avec désolation en songeant à la jeune femme. Holmes était attiré par une seule et unique femme et il fallait qu'elle soit dangereuse et sournoise. Et jolie, il fallait le reconnaître. Il plaignait Holmes, il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur simple d'aimer une femme posée et amoureuse. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si le détective était lui-même posé et amoureux.

Un léger gémissement résonna dans le silence, suivi d'un bruissement de tissu. Holmes passait sa main sur ses paupières, émergeant doucement. Il se redressa lentement et se gratta le cuir chevelu en soupirant. Son corps entier se mettait petit à petit en mouvement et son visage perdait cette sérénité des statues.

-Vous êtes de retour ? souffla Watson avec un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répondit le détective en se relevant.

-J'ai passé une excellente journée.

-Moi de même.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Watson avait parlé d'un air parfaitement indifférent, les yeux toujours fixés sur son journal. Holmes plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis renonça. Il avait eu le dernier mot, c'était suffisant. Il sortit du salon pour rejoindre son bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Watson reposa son journal sur la table et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ferait monter son repas là-bas. Pas de tête-à-tête avec Holmes ce soir-là. Il ne s'en sentait pas d'humeur.

OoOoO

Quelques jours avaient passé. Il pleuvait de nouveau sur Londres et l'humeur était maussade. Holmes et Watson déjeunaient sans un mot, face à face. Le docteur avait réussi à tirer son ami hors de sa tanière pour le faire manger un peu – il n'y avait pas la moindre enquête à l'horizon et il se laissait dépérir comme à son habitude.

Il y avait une stabilité dans l'instabilité du détective, une sorte de courbe sinusoïdale à l'évolution constante. Il allait du haut vers le bas avec une routine effarante.

-Pourrai-je vous emprunter une chemise ce soir ? demanda Holmes tout à coup, en plantant son regard comme un couteau noir dans celui de Watson.

-Je suis ravi que vous preniez l'initiative de me le demander. Même si je constate que vous vous êtes déjà servi dans ma garde-robe aujourd'hui : ce pantalon est le mien, répondit calmement Watson. Comptez-vous sortir ce soir ?

Le regard de Holmes se fit dur tandis qu'il portait son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

-J'aurais espéré que vous vous en souveniez. J'ai acheté les billets pour ce concert il y a déjà trois semaines. Nous avions convenu que nous passerions la soirée à l'extérieur, rappela Holmes d'un ton posé qui tranchait avec la dureté glaciale de son visage.

-Le concert ! répéta Watson avec une mimique surprise. Cela m'était totalement sorti de la tête.

-Je m'en étais aperçu, merci, ironisa Holmes. Votre mémoire est toujours aussi déplorable, semble-t-il.

-Il nous faudra annuler cette sortie, vous m'en voyez désolé, continua Watson sans l'écouter. Je comptais dîner avec Mary.

Le poing du détective s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter assiettes et couverts. Il parvint néanmoins à se contenir et resta le plus calme possible pour prononcer ces quelques mots pleins d'une naïve déception :

-J'attendais ce soir depuis trois semaines.

Il eut un petit geste convulsif de la main et lissa consciencieusement les plis de la nappe pour tenter vainement de masquer cet accès de sincérité – de _vulnérabilité_.

-Rien ne vous empêche d'y aller seul, dit le médecin en se resservant du vin.

Le regard de Holmes se fit soudain plus lointain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Quelque chose semblait avoir quitté son corps.

-J'étais là avant elle, dit-il d'une voix forte, vindicative. J'ai acheté ces billets il y a trois semaines, alors que vous ne la connaissiez pas ! J'estime avoir des privilèges.

-Ce n'est pas avec vous que je compte me marier, si ? répondit simplement Watson.

Holmes sentit tout son corps se tendre à cet unique constat. Ses doigts attrapèrent dans une de ses poches sa pipe. Il la bourra et l'alluma calmement, maîtrisant avec art les tremblements qu'il sentait naître au fond de lui. Son visage restait impassible mais tout en lui n'était qu'éclairs et tonnerre.

-Cela fait deux fois que vous me comparez à une femme, observa-t-il avec lenteur. Auriez-vous quelque regret concernant mon sexe ?

-Certes non ! s'exclama Watson avec un rire nerveux. Vous auriez fait une femme bien insupportable. Et très laide.

-C'est mon avis sur toutes les femmes, heureux de voir que nous sommes d'accord sur un point. Je retourne dans mon bureau.

Le brun se leva en posant sa serviette dans son assiette encore pleine – il n'avait rien touché – et quitta la pièce en laissant derrière lui un nuage de fumée bleue.

Watson ne le retint pas. Ce n'était plus à lui de se battre, désormais.

OoOoO

Sherlock Holmes n'aimait pas exactement se battre. Il aimait ce moment, cet instant infime entre les coups qu'il recevait et ceux qu'il donnait. Il aimait cette seconde sublime où il avait mal mais savait précisément quoi faire pour ne plus avoir mal. Cette seconde d'éternité où il passait de faible à puissant. C'était purement jouissif.

Certains jours, il s'amusait à prolonger les préliminaires, laissant son adversaire le frapper jusqu'à ce que le monde autour de lui ne soit qu'ombres rouges et mouvantes. Ces jours-là, il n'appréciait que mieux le plaisir de la violence brute. Les coups qu'il administrait lui semblaient plus forts, plus dévastateurs, jusqu'à atteindre cette culmination, cette hébétude aveugle au sommet du monde quand le dernier coup était donné et que la victoire explosait en lui comme un orgasme assourdissant.

Holmes en était à ces considérations alors qu'il récupérait ses gains un à un. Le combat était fini, tout son corps palpitait de douleur mais il avait gagné.

Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste pour affronter le froid de la nuit londonienne, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était plus heureux que s'il avait passé la soirée avec Watson.

Il savait qu'il se mentait.

OoOoO

Watson comprit que Holmes était allé se battre aux gémissements qu'il entendait en provenance de la salle de bain. Sûr que cet imbécile essayait de se soigner lui-même.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-il, assez fort pour que le détective l'entende, en posant son chapeau et sa veste sur une chaise de son cabinet médical.

-Je ne pensais pas vous voir revenir si tôt, commenta Holmes en se matérialisant face à lui, habillé de son pantalon dont les bretelles pendaient misérablement. Il n'est qu'onze heures.

-Et vous avez déjà réussi à vous mettre dans un tel état, rétorqua Watson en avisant ses bleus et ses blessures.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à une respiration de lui.

-Soufflez, ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Holmes s'exécuta sans protester et expira doucement. L'exhalation qui caressa les narines du médecin le fit grimacer.

-Vous avez encore bu ces produits chimiques ?

-Disons que je me désinfecte de l'intérieur, répondit Holmes en haussant une épaule indifférente.

-Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous, que je vous soigne.

-Vous êtes trop bon avec moi, Majesté, roucoula le détective. Je vois que Miss Mary a su vous mettre de bonne humeur.

Watson sourit et Holmes eut la dérangeante envie de toucher sa moustache.

-J'avoue ne pas saisir ce que vous lui reprochez, dit le médecin en prenant de quoi désinfecter les plaies de Holmes.

-D'être une femme.

« De vous voler à moi ».

Mais il ne le dit pas.

-Avez-vous acheté une bague ? demanda le détective avec un soupir.

-Pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.

-Quand on aime, on a toujours le temps, commenta platement Holmes.

-Qu'y connaissez-vous à l'amour, vieil homme sans cœur ?

Le brun plaça une main sur sa poitrine en feignant l'offuscation.

-Vous avez heurté mes sentiments ! Je ne suis pas vieux, j'ai à peine quarante-cinq ans !

Il rit doucement en laissant retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. Watson l'accompagna dans son rire, mais il savait à quel point il était faux. Holmes était peut-être un excellent acteur, mais ses yeux trop noirs restaient sa faiblesse. Ses yeux ne riaient pas.

Ils pleuraient.

Sans larmes, peut-être, mais ils pleuraient bel et bien.

Holmes se gratta l'oreille, repoussant du bout des doigts la main de Watson qui nettoyait une plaie à sa tempe. Par ce simple geste, le médecin comprit qu'il voulait qu'il le laisse seul. Leurs années de colocation avaient eu cet effet positif : ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler.

Pourtant Watson ne comprenait plus rien aux agissements de son ami. Il le quitta en silence. Le détective resta longuement assis sur sa chaise au milieu du cabinet, se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur des lèvres. Puis il se leva et retourna dans la salle de bain, où il avait rempli la baignoire avant que Watson ne revienne.

Il se dévêtit lentement, observant son reflet du coin de l'œil. Il sembla apprécier ce qu'il voyait : il se fit un sourire un peu tordu mais somme toute très charmeur. Il se plongea dans l'eau – elle était déjà froide mais il aimait cela.

Le liquide se teinta de rose, les blessures de Holmes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

Alors qu'il s'appliquait à faire craquer toutes les articulations de son corps, afin de trouver un semblant de détente musculaire dans l'eau glacée, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû laisser Watson le soigner. Mais ses mains sur sa peau l'importunaient plus qu'à l'habitude. A cause de quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. A cause de cette chaleur qui naissait en lui, qu'il ne pouvait ni ne voulait reconnaître.

Il sortit de l'eau en se secouant comme un chien mouillé, enfila son pantalon et remarqua qu'il avait laissé sa chemise dans ce pub où étaient organisés les matches de boxe. Il traversa le couloir, laissant sur son passage des gouttes d'eau qui feraient certainement hurler Mrs Hudson, et se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre de Watson. Le médecin était assis à sa table et écrivait quelque chose.

-Je pensais que vous ne voudriez plus me voir ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Son sourire aurait pu passer pour moqueur, sa voix aurait pu être emplie du fiel de la colère, et Holmes l'aurait mérité, parce qu'il était égoïste et borné. Mais il était sincèrement attendri par son attitude – par certaines de ses attitudes – et il le savait.

S'il y avait une chose qui déstabilisait Sherlock Holmes, chez Watson, c'était sa candide sincérité. Il était sincère en tout, dans son métier, dans ses passions, dans ses amitiés.

Holmes n'avait pas cette sincérité – il était menteur. Menteur dans ses déguisements, dans ses drogues, dans son indifférence. Il connaissait ce défaut qui était le sien et l'acceptait, comme on finit par accepter les chats errants qui s'installent dans le jardin.

Mais ce mensonge qu'il portait en lui, comme un poing glacé dans sa poitrine, il savait qu'il était en train de ruiner quelque chose, d'entamer la sincérité de Watson.

Si seulement il avait été un idiot, il aurait été heureux.

Holmes ne répondit pas à Watson et se dirigea simplement vers son panier de linge sale.

-Que faites-vous, Holmes ? demanda le médecin en le voyant fouiller dans le panier.

-Je n'ai plus de chemises, répondit calmement Holmes.

Watson ne lui fit même pas remarquer qu'à cette heure de la nuit il était inutile de se vêtir d'une nouvelle chemise.

-Celles-ci sont sales, vous devriez…

-Sales ! Vous en changez tous les jours, coquet comme vous l'êtes, elles sont à peine froissées, bougonna Holmes.

Watson croisa les bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Il est vrai que votre conception de la propreté est assez éloignée de la mienne. Vous allez attraper la mort, commenta-t-il en voyant les cheveux trempés de son ami dégouliner dans son dos couturé de cicatrices.

-C'est précisément pour cela que je cherche une chemise, répondit Holmes. Ah, voilà !

Il tira du panier une chemise blanche et soyeuse.

-Magnifique, apprécia-t-il en l'approchant de son visage.

Le docteur le regarda faire, voyant ses yeux se fermer avec délice en respirant l'étoffe blanche, puis observant le froncement perplexe de ses sourcils noirs. Le détective rejeta la chemise avec dégoût.

-Elle sent la _femme_, reprocha-t-il à Watson.

-C'est ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'un homme est fiancé, répondit-il avec un sourire qui étira sa moustache. Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise, que j'achève de vous soigner.

Holmes obéit mais continua de se plaindre.

-Vous n'êtes même pas fiancé, vous n'avez pas acheté de bague.

-Allez-vous me laisser tranquille ? On n'a jamais vu quelqu'un faire un tel drame du bonheur de son ami !

-On n'a jamais vu quelqu'un confondre « mariage » et « bonheur » ! C'est insensé !

-Figurez-vous que je ne suis pas le seul homme au monde à me marier, fit judicieusement remarquer Watson.

-Tous des insensés ! Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous ? Les femmes ne représentent strictement aucun intérêt.

-Sauf Irene, je suppose.

Holmes afficha une mine scandalisée.

-Il s'agit d'un intérêt purement intellectuel.

-Oui, puisque de toute façon rien ni personne n'a d'intérêt à part vous-même, persifla Watson en appuyant un peu plus que nécessaire son coton imbibé d'alcool sur l'une des coupures du visage de Holmes.

-Vous me faites mal, butor ! se plaignit ce dernier en le repoussant.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous allez vous tuer à force de vous faire casser la figure ? le sermonna le médecin. Ça, ou vos drogues, ou votre manque d'hygiène, ou votre fâcheuse tendance à vous attirer les tueurs de la pire espèce. Votre vie est constamment en danger !

-C'est cela qui en fait tout l'attrait, mon vieil ami.

-Vous n'êtes pas immortel, pour l'amour du Ciel !

-Il n'est guère besoin d'invoquer ces deux concepts, je n'y comprends rien, ni aux choses de l'amour, ni à celles du Ciel, l'interrompit le détective en levant une main pour le faire taire.

Watson ricana en reprenant ses soins et le silence se prolongea.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, murmura Holmes dans un souffle.

-Alors c'est la mort que vous cherchez ? répondit Watson, frémissant d'appréhension à mesure qu'il mettait des mots sur ses angoisses, pour les livrer à Holmes.

La situation était étrange, inhabituelle, une brèche s'était ouverte dans ce mur qui séparait sa sincérité du mensonge de Holmes. Le temps était suspendu à leurs souffles hésitants, le silence était clair et transparent comme si toutes les vérités allaient naître au grand jour.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, répondit le détective en toute honnêteté. Je cherche peut-être à expérimenter la mort pour mieux me sentir vivant…

Watson comprenait, bien sûr, lui aussi avait cette impression lors de leurs aventures les plus dangereuses. Mais à ce point ? Cet acharnement dans la quête de souffrance dépassait même la notion de vice.

-De toute façon, cela vous importe peu, désormais, reprit Holmes d'un ton froid.

Le docteur comprit que la brèche s'était refermée, le masque avait repris sa place. Le temps reprenait sa course et le silence était de nouveau opaque.

-Vous allez épouser Mary et elle n'est pas détraquée. Pas comme moi.

Le ton était calme, anodin. Le médecin s'étonna d'y percevoir de la douceur, comme de l'approbation.

-Qu'avez-vous à me regarder de la sorte ? dit Holmes d'un ton cassant, moqueur. Vous avez ma bénédiction ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous attendiez ?

-Cela m'étonne de vous, simplement, expliqua Watson.

Holmes sembla ne pas réagir, il était immobile, le regard toujours si vide.

-Vouliez-vous que je m'évertue à vous garder ici ? Vous ne voudriez de toute façon pas me croire.

-Croire quoi ? murmura Watson en rangeant son matériel.

-Croire que vous ne l'aimez pas, que la vie à laquelle vous vous destinez n'est pas la vôtre, que vous regretterez d'avoir quitté Baker Street. Je pourrais vous le dire, vous ne me croiriez pas.

Le médecin sembla irrité par cette tirade. Holmes n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon.

-Vous êtes jaloux parce que ma vie sera parfaite sans vous, dit finalement Watson.

Holmes laissa échapper un ricanement suffisant.

-Il est vrai que votre conception de la perfection est éloignée de la mienne, susurra-t-il.

Le médecin referma sa mallette avec un claquement sec. Il était hors de lui.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton pincé. Bien sûr que j'apprécie cette vie, mais je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment.

-Vous le pourriez, le contredit Holmes en passant la main dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Non ! Parce que je ne veux pas vieillir comme cela. Je ne veux pas passer toute ma vie à me mettre en danger simplement pour vous côtoyer sans vous connaître.

-Plaît-il ? balbutia Holmes, les yeux écarquillés.

Ce balbutiement, cet air déstabilisé, tout ce qui dans son attitude frémissait d'étonnement le rendaient étrangement vulnérable et humain. Watson continua sur sa lancée.

-Je veux, quand je serai vieux, me réveiller le matin en sachant que mes petits-enfants m'attendent. Pas me réveiller en me demandant si je retrouverai votre cadavre dans votre chambre ! Vous êtes dangereux et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester éternellement dans votre orbite.

Le silence tomba sur eux comme une immense dalle de granit. Froid, lourd, écrasant. Douloureux.

-Oh. Donc vous ne quittez pas Baker Street pour vous marier, vous vous mariez pour vous éloigner de moi, résuma-t-il d'un ton monocorde. C'est assez… c'est charmant. Il n'y a pas à dire.

Watson soupira, l'air tourmenté.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas immortel. Vous allez mourir tôt ou tard, et je ne veux pas être là pour voir ça. J'ai d'autres choses à accomplir plutôt que de vieillir seul, témoin muet de votre autodestruction.

Holmes balaya ces arguments d'un mouvement de la main. Foutaises que tout cela !

-Tout le monde meurt. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, ni une raison pour fuir. Poltron.

Watson plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, outré.

-Moi ? scanda-t-il, frémissant de colère. Moi, un poltron ? Je ne fuis pas !

-Et qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, maintenant ? répliqua-t-il.

La colère crépitait entre eux comme un arc électrique.

-Si je restais, arrêteriez-vous de vous mettre en danger ? Jetteriez-vous vos seringues et votre opium ? Cesseriez-vous de vous battre dans ces arènes immondes ? Trouveriez-vous votre équilibre ailleurs que sur le fil tendu de vos vices ? demanda le médecin, la voix tremblante. Non. Alors je pars, parce que je ne compte guère attendre éternellement le jour où vous cesserez enfin de narguer la mort. Et croyez-moi, il faut bien plus de courage pour admettre qu'on doit partir que pour rester.

-Vous fuyez ! répéta Holmes, buté.

Ses yeux brillaient intensément et Watson ne savait pas si cela était dû aux produits chimiques qu'il avait ingurgités.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fuis, souffla le médecin. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de provoquer la mort pour trouver un intérêt à la vie.

Holmes ne dit rien, les doigts repliés sous son menton comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Si vous vous arrêtiez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour vous interroger sur ce que vous fuyez… tout serait plus simple, continua Watson.

Les doigts de Holmes lâchèrent son menton, s'accrochèrent nerveusement aux poches de son pantalon humide, remontèrent pour presser ses yeux fatigués…

Watson suivait le mouvement de ses mains fines mais puissantes, qui finirent par s'échouer sur son crâne brun.

-C'est de votre faute, dit simplement le détective.

Le médecin sursauta, surpris.

-Qu'entendez-vous par…

-Il n'y a aucun autre coupable que vous, Watson, reformula Holmes en plongeant son regard intense dans le sien.

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi, je suis sérieux.

-Je le suis tout autant, répondit Holmes.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, incertains, hésitants.

-Vous êtes coupable des espoirs que vous avez allumés dans le cœur de Mary, reprocha le brun.

-Quels espoirs ? s'exaspéra Watson.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ! s'écria Holmes.

-J'apprendrai à l'aimer ! hurla le médecin.

Le détective eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse.

-Vous admettez donc ne pas l'aimer. Vous avouez lui avoir menti… souffla-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas où-

-Vous n'êtes pas un salaud, Watson.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué par cette phrase.

-Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme si vous en étiez un. Soyez un homme et ne vous laissez pas aveugler par ces conventions ineptes qui veulent qu'un homme en épouse un autre.

Watson ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis éclata de rire. Holmes parut lui-même surpris de son lapsus.

-« Epouse une femme », vous voulez dire ? suggéra le docteur, riant toujours.

-Oui, c'est cela que je voulais dire, grimaça le détective.

Son regard était très mobile, courant du plafond à ses pieds, de la fenêtre au lit bien tendu. Ses yeux noirs fixaient longuement un même objet puis semblait s'en désintéresser pour un autre. Jamais ils ne se posaient sur son ami.

-Je vous apprécie énormément, vous le savez… commença doucement Watson en s'approchant de lui.

Son corps frôla le sien, il se tenait si proche de lui que la lumière peinait à passer entre leurs deux torses. Ils avaient l'habitude de se tenir chacun dans l'espace personnel de l'autre, un tic qu'ils avaient sans doute gardé de ces innombrables enquêtes où ils combattaient dos contre dos pour se couvrir l'un l'autre. La main droite de Watson se posa sur l'épaule de Holmes et la serra avec force, dans ce geste d'amitié mâle qui résume les déclarations les plus larmoyantes. Un code entre gentlemen.

-Je n'ai certainement pas décidé de partir dans le but de vous faire souffrir.

-Alors, restez, ordonna Holmes.

Watson sourit tristement. C'était moins un ordre qu'une supplication.

-Pour quoi faire ? Je partirais un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Cette vie n'est plus la mienne.

Holmes repoussa sa main avec irritation.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais quoi que ce soit contre une femme, n'est-ce pas. Elles ont toujours eu votre faveur.

-Si au moins vous me _disiez_ pourquoi vous haïssez tant l'idée que je me marie ! Nous resterons amis, et vous serez mon témoin.

Holmes ricana.

-Je _pourrais_ vous dire pourquoi, mais ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent, expliqua-t-il.

-Depuis quand le grand Sherlock Holmes se soucie-t-il de ce qui se fait ? s'exaspéra le blond.

Le détective sembla réfléchir longuement.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses que Sherlock Holmes dit.

-N'est-ce pas vous qui me parliez d'être un homme ? souligna Watson. Il me semble que-

-Je vous apprécie énormément.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il avait dû mal entendre. Mais Holmes le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et il fut aspiré par ce double précipice de ténèbres. Tout au fond de ces gouffres sombres, il vit la vérité. Il lui disait la vérité.

Watson tourna les talons, attrapa sa canne, son manteau et son chapeau et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Holmes fut tenté de le suivre par son issue favorite – la fenêtre. Mais ses jambes semblèrent ne pas vouloir bouger.

-C'est de votre faute ! cria-t-il à la porte.

Ses doigts touchèrent distraitement ces petits points bleutés au creux de son coude. Puis il secoua la tête, les deux mains plaquées sur son crâne. Il sentit une envie étrange naître en lui, le genre d'envies qu'il n'avait plus eues depuis la petite enfance. Il voulait pleurer.

C'était ridicule.

En se roulant en boule sur le lit de Watson, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son mensonge qui avait fait fuir Watson. Ce n'était pas son mensonge qui les ruinait. C'était ce minuscule morceau de vérité qu'il n'avait plus su garder sous son masque.

L'homme n'est pas un animal de sincérité. La sincérité est ce qui détruit les espoirs.

Holmes s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla seul dans l'appartement vide, il sut que Watson ne reviendrait plus.

OoOoO

-Allez-vous me répondre, au nom du Ciel ? s'exclama Mrs Hudson en tambourinant sur la porte de la chambre de Holmes.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait plus de signe de vie de son locataire – et Dr Watson qui ne revenait plus ! Elle ouvrit la porte en envoyant au Diable toutes les règles de bienséance qui voulaient qu'on reçoive une réponse positive avant d'entrer dans une chambre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle s'avança pour aller ouvrir les tentures et son pied buta sur une masse qui gémit.

-Monsieur Holmes ! soupira la logeuse en discernant les contours de l'homme couché à même le sol. Que faites-vous par terre ?

-Une expérience, pourquoi ? murmura Holmes d'une voix rauque.

Il semblait ne plus avoir bu une goutte d'eau depuis un long moment, tant sa voix était rocailleuse. Mrs Hudson ouvrit les tentures et se tourna vers le détective, les poings sur les hanches.

-Quel genre d'expérience nécessite d'être couché sur le plancher ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

-J'essaie d'établir une relation mathématique entre l'attachement que l'on porte à une personne et le nombre de jours que l'on peut passer à penser sans interruption à cette personne.

-Sans manger ni boire, je vous prédis un maximum de trois jours ! Vous êtes d'une inconscience…

-J'en suis, je pense, à deux jours révolus, et je n'ai pas encore atteint la fin de notre première année de colocation, chuchota Holmes pour lui-même, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Le docteur Watson vous manquerait-il ? demanda doucement Mrs Hudson, attendrie.

Elle aimait beaucoup son locataire, même s'il ne le méritait pas toujours.

-Veuillez ne pas réduire mes sacrifices pour la gloire de la science à de simples sentiments humains, répondit calmement Holmes.

-Vous devriez sortir.

-Pour risquer de brouiller les paramètres de mon expérience ? Certes non ! D'ailleurs, vous créez des interférences, veuillez sortir, nanny.

Mrs Hudson poussa un soupir exaspéré mais sortit, laissant sur la table le plateau qu'elle avait préparé pour Holmes.

Le détective sentit la chaleur du soleil glisser sur son corps à mesure que le jour avançait. Il était un cadran solaire humain et il se souvenait du premier jour où Watson avait posé ses mains sur sa peau nue.

Il s'endormit sans bien s'en rendre compte.

-Vous allez avoir des escarres à force de dormir à même le sol, dit une voix douce et lointaine.

Holmes ouvrit les yeux et vit Watson en contreplongée. Son visage si doux était fermé et ses yeux semblaient tourmentés.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? demanda Holmes en se redressant.

-Environ cinq minutes.

-Vous veniez récupérer vos meubles, je présume.

-Je venais vous parler.

Holmes murmura un « oh » à peine surpris.

-Vous avez trouvé une bague ? demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

-Non.

-Cela est fâcheux, commenta Holmes en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit et la lune scintillait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il picora un peu dans l'assiette que Mrs Hudson lui avait apportée un peu plus tôt et vida son verre de vin sans accorder un seul regard à Watson. Ce dernier en semblait gêné mais le détective était résolu à ne pas dire un mot, et lui-même paraissait ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Holmes prit son violon et commença à jouer, exactement comme si Watson n'avait pas été là. Pas d'expérimentations aux notes discordantes ce soir-là, il improvisa une mélodie lente et un peu mélancolique.

Il crut que la conversation en resterait là – c'était ce qu'il espérait secrètement.

-Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce que j'ai fait durant ces deux derniers jours ? demanda Watson avec lenteur.

-Vous n'avez certainement pas dormi chez Miss Mary, puisque la morale le défend. Vous avez donc dû loger dans un pub ou un hôtel – je penche plutôt pour l'hôtel, puisque ce genre d'établissement met des rasoirs à disposition de ses clients. Vous êtes en effet rasé de près, mais ces lames étaient de très mauvaise qualité, vos joues sont parsemées de coupures. A moins que vous fussiez particulièrement bouleversé ou nerveux au moment de vous raser… ce qui n'est pas improbable. Passons. La première journée, vous avez erré dans la ville. Il pleuvait, et vos souliers sont encore salis par la boue d'avant-hier. Considérant que vous sentez le parfum de femme à plein nez, je déduis que vous avez passé la journée d'aujourd'hui en compagnie de Miss Mary. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas mieux habillé pour la rencontrer, je l'ignore. Vos chaussures sont comme je le disais dans un état déplorable, et je ne parle même pas du bas de votre pantalon. Pour un homme aussi attentif à son apparence que vous l'êtes, je suppose que la raison de cette négligence est votre répulsion à remettre les pieds ici pour vous procurer une nouvelle tenue. J'en reviens donc à ma question de départ : pourquoi êtes-vous revenu alors que cet endroit semble vous révulser au plus haut point ? Voyons, la réponse est évidente, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous pose la question. Vous n'avez plus assez de liquide pour passer une nuit de plus à vous terrer dans un hôtel qui soit loin de ma personne, et vous tenez à récupérer votre argent ? Deuxième tiroir de mon secrétaire, la clé est dans le vase sur la cheminée.

Holmes avait débité toute sa tirade sans cesser de jouer.

-J'ai dit que j'étais venu pour vous parler, répéta Watson pour le calmer.

Les notes se faisaient plus rapides alors que le violoniste s'énervait.

-La belle affaire, grommela-t-il, les dents serrées. Qu'y a-t-il à dire qui n'ait pas encore été dit ?

-Tout reste à dire, justement ! s'exclama Watson avec véhémence.

L'archet cria de douleur comme Holmes tirait une dernière note comme un dernier soupir. Il reposa l'instrument au sol et regarda dans la direction de Watson.

-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et vous êtes parti durant deux jours. Ma fierté m'interdisait de parler, mais j'en ai fait fi parce que _vous_ me l'aviez demandé. Et vous avez fui. Par conséquent, qui suis-je censé écouter ? Ma fierté et mon orgueil maladifs ou… _vous _?

Watson pressa sa main sur son front, cherchant des mots dans ce brouillard douloureux qu'était devenu son esprit depuis deux jours.

-Je suis allé voir Mary parce que je ne suis pas un salaud. Comme vous me l'aviez dit. J'écoute toujours ce que vous dites, même si vous semblez ne pas le croire.

Holmes écoutait plus attentivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sentait naître dans ses entrailles une sensation semblable à celle qu'il aimait tant lors de ses combats de boxe.

-Je suis allé la voir et pendant des heures j'ai parlé sans m'arrêter. J'ai parlé de mariage, d'avenir, j'ai parlé de vous, de mes craintes, de ce que je ne veux pas perdre, de ce que je veux atteindre. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était la femme idéale… mais pour un autre qui l'aimerait plus que moi.

Holmes se leva en silence, les yeux irrésistiblement attirés par ceux de Watson, comme par magnétisme.

-Elle comprend et ne m'en veut pas, nous nous connaissions depuis peu de toute façon.

Il se tut un instant, mais Holmes ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose.

-Vous aviez raison. Je ne me serais pas plu dans ce mariage. Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que je ne peux pas concevoir un avenir où je serais perpétuellement inquiet pour vous. Je suis médecin, je ne peux pas vous-

-N'ai-je pas déjà dit que c'était de votre faute ? accusa Holmes.

Rien dans son attitude n'exprimait une quelconque colère ou du ressentiment – c'était une constatation.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Le détective se frotta la joue pensivement.

-J'ai toujours consommé ces… produits. Mon intelligence est, comme je le pense, une malédiction en même temps qu'un don. J'ai besoin de l'engourdir pour ne pas imploser, je suppose. Cela explique l'opium et le formol.

Il se permit un léger sourire.

-Ma consommation a explosé depuis que vous vivez ici, dit-il gravement.

Watson laissa échapper un bruit scandalisé. Il l'accusait de le pousser vers ces artifices ignobles ?

-Depuis des années il semble que je doive distraire mon cerveau d'autres sujets que les détails de la vie courante qui m'assaillent habituellement.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? s'impatienta Watson.

-Je l'ignore. Et vous ?

-Moi… commença le médecin.

Sa bouche resta entrouverte alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il y avait de grands silences entre eux, il y en avait toujours eu, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à les déchirer de paroles. Le moment était venu de sortir cette petite vérité du fond de ses entrailles et l'offrir au silence.

-Moi, je suis revenu pour vous, même si j'avais juré que je ne me laisserais pas avoir.

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire en sorte que vous ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi.

-Je ne vous demande pas d'être un saint, juste d'être moins excessif.

-Mes excès n'ont qu'une cause, je vous l'ai déjà dit, chuchota Holmes en s'approchant de lui.

-Moi ? murmura Watson.

-Vous.

Un nouveau silence s'installa – mais qu'était leur vie, si ce n'était un long silence entrecoupé de paroles ?

-Pensez-vous que si nous…

-Assurément, souffla Holmes en se glissant comme une ombre derrière Watson.

-Vous cesserez vos excès ?

-Du moins j'essaierai, répondit le brun en posant très lentement son front contre la nuque de Watson.

Ce dernier frissonna.

-Depuis combien de temps…

-Depuis toujours, murmura le détective si bas que même la nuit ne l'entendit pas.

-Pourquoi moi ? interrogea le blond, les yeux tendus vers le Ciel, comme s'il le demandait à Dieu.

Ce fut Holmes qui répondit.

-Parce que vous.

Ses mains touchèrent avec une infinie douceur les bras de Watson, tandis qu'il redressait la tête pour poser son menton sur son épaule, les lèvres à un souffle de son cou.

-Êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Holmes avec une prévenance qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Le médecin inspira longuement, cherchant à réfréner l'accélération désordonnée de sa respiration.

-Cela fait deux jours que j'y pense. J'en suis sûr…

-Vos… sentiments… commença le détective, hésitant quant à l'emploi de ce mot.

-Sont pareils aux vôtres, compléta Watson.

-Vous m'appréciez énormément ? chuchota Holmes. Je le savais. Je savais que vous reviendriez.

Il sourit à cet aveu et posa la pointe de ses lèvres sur la peau du cou de son ami. Ce dernier frémit et lâcha un hoquet étranglé, suivi d'un soupir.

-Je vous aime, souffla-t-il, les mots s'enfilant naturellement comme les perles d'un collier.

Holmes se crispa un instant. Quelque chose venait d'être allumé en lui, comme une flamme vacillante.

Ou un grand incendie.

Watson rougit en s'apercevant qu'il sentait quelque chose de dur contre l'arrière de sa cuisse.

-Holmes ! s'exclama-t-il avec comme du reproche dans la voix.

-John… chuchota l'autre en pressant ses lèvres sous son oreille, embrassant sa peau avec une dévotion que Watson aurait qualifiée de religieuse si Holmes n'avait pas été athée.

-Voulez-vous que nous rejoignions votre lit ? proposa Watson avec un sourire doux en se détachant de lui.

Le détective garda la main du médecin prisonnière de la sienne, l'attirant de nouveau à lui. Il sentit dans sa chair l'excitation de Watson. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Il n'aimait pas les femmes car leur chair ne lui inspirait qu'un vague dégoût – beaucoup de courbes, beaucoup de mollesse. Sentir la dureté du corps d'un homme contre le sien avait quelque chose de grisant. D'enivrant.

-Vous avez les pupilles extrêmement dilatées, remarqua soudain Watson.

-Cela fait pourtant deux jours que je n'ai plus rien pris…

-Vos yeux sont étranges.

-Les vôtres sont beaux.

Le médecin rosit de plaisir et pour la première fois de sa vie, Holmes eut la joie de toucher sa moustache. Avec ses lèvres.

Elle était douce.

Le détective grimaça cependant – il venait de s'apercevoir que Watson faisait _vraiment_ huit centimètres de plus que lui. Quelle infamie ! Il songea avec un sourire que le plan horizontal serait plus avantageux pour lui.

-Je vais suivre votre avis, rejoignons ma couche, chuchota-t-il.

Le médecin se laissa guider jusqu'au lit défait. Il sourit avec une espèce de pitié attendrie en voyant Holmes jeter au sol tout ce qui encombrait le matelas – livres, vêtements, journaux et même des restes de nourriture.

Lorsque le brun se tourna vers lui, Watson eut l'impression que c'était le moment de confesser quelque chose.

-Sherlock, je n'ai jamais… commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Couché avec un homme ? compléta Holmes. Je le sais, John, je sais plus de choses sur votre compte que vous ne le croyez.

Watson ne chercha pas à savoir tout ce que cette phrase impliquait : il préféra se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-Mais vous ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Holmes sourit.

-Je suis un peu moins asexué qu'on veut bien le croire, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en faisant signe à Watson de le rejoindre.

-Mais… je n'ai jamais rien remarqué…

-L'art de la dissimulation est l'un de mes nombreux talents, s'expliqua-t-il.

Watson s'assit à ses côtés en méditant ses paroles. Holmes posa sa main sur sa cuisse et il sursauta.

-Je vous fais peur ? se moqua-t-il.

-Non… vous m'avez surpris, c'est différent.

Un ange passa et le pouce de Holmes caressait sa cuisse, se rapprochant dangereusement de la bosse de son pantalon.

-Expliquez-moi… comment cela va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il, le feu aux joues.

Holmes eut l'air étonné par sa question.

-Vous ? Un homme de science, un médecin qui plus est, vous ignorez cela ? railla-t-il avec tendresse.

-Laissez-moi vous rappeler que la sodomie est punie par l'Eglise et par la loi, je ne l'ai donc pas apprise sur les bancs de l'école ! répliqua Watson.

-Il n'était nul besoin de me le rappeler, mon cher, ce n'est pas le genre d'information que j'oublierais facilement, murmura Holmes au creux de son oreille.

Sa voix semblait triste. Watson crut bon de s'expliquer.

-Je ne vous juge pas, chuchota-t-il. Je suis en bien mauvaise position pour le faire, d'ailleurs. Je ne serais pas ici si ce… ce faux crime ne m'avait pas désespérément attiré.

-Désespérément ? répéta Holmes.

Watson acquiesça, le visage franc.

-Alors, John, je vais tout vous expliquer, continua le détective, la bouche contre son oreille et la main sur sa nuque.

A mesure qu'il exposait, à l'aide de paroles de plus en plus imagées, les traitements qu'il allait faire subir à son corps, Watson rougissait de plus en plus.

-Où dois-je signer ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Le brun rit avec douceur.

-Nul besoin de contrat. Je vous fais confiance. Je suppose que c'est réciproque ?

Watson acquiesça brièvement, nerveux. Holmes commença à se dévêtir, se débarrassant de ses bretelles et de sa chemise. Il lui adressa un sourire tordu, étiré d'un seul côté. Cette grimace lui creusa des pattes d'oie au coin de l'œil et une fossette dans la joue – c'était un sourire de démon, à damner un saint.

Il s'agenouilla au sol, aux pieds du docteur qui commença à s'interroger sur ses intentions. Holmes lui défit ses lacets pour lui ôter chaussures et chaussettes Watson eut l'étrange impression d'être un roi ou un prince. Tout se faisait en silence, en sourires et en regards tendres. Holmes ouvrit avec une lenteur méticuleuse le gilet de Watson ainsi que sa chemise, pour dévoiler son torse. Watson attrapa le poignet de Holmes d'un mouvement vif, pour l'empêcher de continuer ses caresses.

-Je ne suis pas… une petite nature, bien sûr…

-Evidemment, l'encouragea le détective.

-Mais je vous saurai gré de m'éviter toute…

-Nous ferons notre possible, le rassura-t-il.

-Ce n'est certes pas la crainte qui me dicte ces paroles, se justifia le blond.

-Certes, répéta Holmes. Nous vous ménagerons.

Watson trouva étrange – et un peu inquiétante – cette façon que Holmes avait de se désigner à la première personne du pluriel. Il eut un petit rire nerveux en comprenant que le « nous » semblait recouvrir une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Holmes que celui-ci avait visiblement personnifiée.

La main du détective se posa sur son torse et le poussa en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Instinctivement, le médecin ferma les yeux. Il sentit les mains de son ami ouvrir son pantalon et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, il sentit l'air frais caresser la peau surchauffée, il sentit le corps de Holmes se coller contre le sien. Il n'était que sensation. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, chacun cherchant sa voie et ses repères sur le corps de l'autre, traçant une carte mentale de leurs points sensibles.

Soudain, ou peut-être était-ce le résultat d'un long et imperceptible processus, Watson se fit le meneur de leur échange. Holmes ne put dire si c'était lui qui lui avait volontairement cédé la place ou si Watson l'avait simplement pris de court, mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses combats. Se laisser dominer pour mieux attaquer.

Il laissa le médecin faire de son corps ce que bon lui semblait. Même s'il n'avait pas l'expérience de la chose – du moins pas avec un autre homme – Watson ne manquait ni de curiosité ni d'audace. Il réinventait un amour aussi vieux que l'humanité sur la peau et dans la chair de son homme.

Holmes se retrouva couché sur le dos, des marques de baisers et de morsures sur un peu tout le torse.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de-, commença-t-il quand il s'aperçut que Watson approchait sa bouche d'une zone spécifique de son anatomie.

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un gargouillis aigu. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage si tendre mais si concentré, de ces lèvres, de cette _moustache _! Il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il s'interroge sur son attirance pour cette maudite moustache.

-Êtes-vous… certain… de ne jamais avoir couché avec… un homme ? parvint-il à demander, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres – quelque peu diminué par ses joues rouges.

Watson rit doucement et cette vibration étouffée provoqua une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Holmes.

-Seigneur, gémit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

C'était le moment, la seconde sublime.

D'un mouvement rapide, il se dégagea des caresses de Watson et reprit la place de dominant.

-Permettez que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses… chuchota-t-il en lui écartant les jambes.

-Quelle impatience, persifla Watson.

-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? répondit Holmes. Vous êtes d'une sensualité affolante.

A ces mots, la main gauche du détective se glissa discrètement entre les cuisses écartées du médecin pour aller frôler la minuscule entrée de son corps. Watson frissonna, soupira, gémit. Holmes était tellement absorbé par son aura érotique qu'il se rendit à peine compte que c'était totalement sur-joué. Le médecin profita de l'avantage de cette « diversion » pour attraper Holmes par les épaules et échanger de nouveau leurs positions. Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, Holmes eut une moue boudeuse.

-Vous êtes sans doute impatient, chuchota Watson contre son oreille. Mais je le suis bien plus encore…

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Holmes. Il n'avait pas entraîné dans son lit le respectable Docteur Watson, mais John – cet homme courageux, à l'apparence de dandy vaguement provocateur, attiré par les combats et l'aventure. Il n'avait pas perdu au change, bien au contraire, et il fut frappé par l'évidence : ce round n'allait rien avoir en commun avec un combat de boxe. Il ne s'agissait pas de déverser quelque chose hors de lui pour le projeter sur son adversaire – il ne s'agissait pas de ce besoin viscéral et un peu égoïste de se servir de l'autre pour se décharger de sa frustration. Holmes eut l'intuition qu'il ne sortirait pas le même de ce lit, puisqu'à la seconde où Watson lui avait murmuré ces mots, il avait baissé les armes, baissé sa garde, et accepté de lui céder les rênes. Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Sherlock Holmes laissait le contrôle à un autre que lui-même.

Watson le chevauchait donc, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et se frottant lascivement contre lui. Les gestes vinrent naturellement, s'enchaînant comme si cette union n'était pas leur première, comme si leurs corps étaient guidés par quelque tendre routine.

Holmes se sentait bien en lui, dans la chaleur de son corps – mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sur son visage, il sentait le regard brûlant de son amant.

Le médecin était hypnotisé par les moindres changements dans son expression, les légers tressautements de ses muscles faciaux, cette grimace qui lui retroussait le nez et qui lui fronçait les sourcils, cette façon qu'il avait d'étirer un peu la bouche, sa lèvre inférieure dévoilant l'éclat blanc de ses dents… toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir, alors qu'il ondulait maladroitement sur lui, elles apparaissaient successivement sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu le trouver inexpressif ?

Watson, qui était appuyé des deux mains sur son torse pour garder son équilibre, tendit lentement une main pour toucher la joue de Holmes. Ce dernier sembla surpris par ce contact, mais s'en accommoda bien vite, cherchant à l'accentuer, embrassant sa paume alors que les mouvements du blond prenaient en vitesse et en amplitude.

-Sherlock… souffla Watson en rejetant la tête en arrière, le dos arqué à s'en rompre.

-John, lui répondit-il en mordant la chair rebondie à la base de son pouce.

-Sauvage, feignit-il de se plaindre, ne voulant pas avouer l'intensité du frisson qui avait parcouru son corps.

Cet homme était un sauvage, un vrai barbare et pourtant si méticuleux, si délicat que c'en était étourdissant. Dans son corps régnait le même paradoxe que dans sa vie : la grâce des gentlemen de la haute société et la violence des bandits. C'était cette opposition qui faisait toute sa force, c'était à cause de et grâce à elle qu'il avait vécu tant d'aventures.

Le plaisir s'abattait sur Watson comme des coups de massue, il était terrassé, pantelant, et il en voulait toujours plus.

-Je ne pensais pas… haleta Holmes en serrant ses doigts sur les hanches de son homme. Je ne pensais pas que vous apprécieriez à ce point…

Watson rougit – si cela était encore possible – en s'apprêtant à répondre à la moquerie. Sa réplique mourut sur ses lèvres : tout ce qu'il put faire fut de gémir le prénom de Holmes, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos. Son corps fut agité de soubresauts incontrôlables qui se propagèrent à celui de son amant.

Watson tenta de ne pas s'écrouler sur lui, s'appuyant sur son torse. Doucement, il se souleva pour libérer Holmes de l'étreinte étroite de son corps. Alors qu'il se couchait à ses côtés, il l'entendit murmurer :

-John Watson, je vous adore.

_I adore you_. Sa voix était rauque alors que les derniers lambeaux de son orgasme caressaient son corps défait par le plaisir. Par ce verbe – _to adore_ – bien plus fort que tout ce que Watson avait jamais espéré pouvoir entendre de ses lèvres – _I appreciate you, I like you, I love you_ – Holmes avait tendu autour d'eux un voile d'intimité. Ils étaient coupés du monde, de cette société qui ne voulait pas de ce genre d'amour, de ces responsabilités, de ces obligations. Ils étaient deux, reprenant leur souffle sur un lit défait et la Lune dehors semblait les bénir de sa lumière bleue.

-Vous m'auriez laissé partir ? murmura Watson après un long moment.

Le détective sourit tristement.

-Je suppose que je ne serais pas resté éternellement sur le parquet. Je me serais relevé et je vous aurais retrouvé, j'aurais fait comme si je ne vous avais rien avoué l'autre soir. J'aurais tout repris depuis le début et j'aurais tenté de vous décourager. J'aurais essayé de la chasser. J'aurais tapé du pied, j'aurais manigancé. Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie, si vous ne m'aviez pas aimé depuis le début, si vous n'étiez pas revenu de vous-même, j'aurais eu l'impression de devoir insister. Et si vraiment vous n'aviez pas voulu m'écouter… j'aurais laissé sa place à votre épouse et j'aurais été votre témoin.

Watson l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qui brûlait en lui. C'était purement et simplement une déclaration d'amour qui venait de franchir les lèvres de Holmes – d'amour et de respect. De courage, aussi, sans doute. Parce que s'il fallait plus de courage pour partir que pour rester, il fallait aussi énormément de courage pour laisser partir celui que l'on aime en dépit de tout bon sens.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, bercés dans la chaleur de leurs corps, ils s'endormirent doucement.

OoOoO

Lorsque Holmes ouvrit les yeux, il faisait froid dans la chambre et le lit était vide.

« Dans une autre vie, j'aurais su vous laisser partir »

Le détective se leva d'un bond avec l'horrible certitude que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Il l'avait vraiment laissé partir.

Il enfila une robe de chambre élimée sur son corps nu et se rua dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Le 221B Baker Street était vide, il le savait, Watson était marié, son amour avait été battu à mort puisqu'il n'avait pas eu la force de surpasser les sentiments du médecin pour Mary Morstan, et pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles tant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait pleurer, comme s'il allait s'effondrer, ce n'était pas comme si la solitude lui pesait, ni comme s'il était du genre à manquer de Watson.

Manquer. Manque. La cocaïne ! Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il n'en prenait plus, à ce point plongé dans ses idées noires qu'il en oubliait tous ses vices. Le monde tournait autour de lui en taches indistinctes.

L'angoisse en même temps que la bile lui montait à la gorge quand soudain une porte s'ouvrit – une grande percée de lumière dans le silence de sa peur.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Sherlock ?

C'était une de ces rares matinées de printemps où il ne pleut pas. La lumière pleuvait par les fenêtres dans le couloir, s'accrochant à la blondeur de l'homme qui faisait toute sa vie.

Une larme orpheline glissa sur la joue du détective.

-Vos mains tremblent encore ? murmura le médecin d'un air contrit en s'approchant pour l'enlacer. Cela fait deux semaines déjà, tenez bon. Cela passera.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et Holmes embrassa sa paume avec ferveur en se serrant contre lui. Watson sourit, attendri.

Londres était lumineuse, Londres était belle, Londres était une ville _heureuse_ et Sherlock Holmes se débarrassait de l'un de ses plus vieux démons.

Et ils s'aimaient.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu?^^ Laissez-moi des commentaires :D<p> 


End file.
